


Boobs, Butt or Shoulder? You Choose

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A holstaur, weresheep, and inari's lewd references to a game you love.





	

On request by Spazerz.

well how does this sound?

A holstaur pushing her juggs upp against ya,Weresheep wiggling dat ass and a Inari with a really lose kimono  
showing of her shoulder action and all of them ask  
Boobs,Butt or Shoulder!?

 

Fetishes: ass, butt, groping, big breasts, titfuck, titty fuck, spanking, masturbation

Tags: holstaur, weresheep, inari, mamono, monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia

NOTE: Boobs, Butt or Shoulder is a monster girl video game, as Spazerz told me.

 

Walking through a field of daffodils does wonders for your eyes and mindset.

You took another step forward, your shoes crunching the grass a little. The sight of yellowness, flowers, and mustard, along with the green grass, soothed your eyes and took your mind off the crazies at work.

Your boss was perfectly kind and understanding. It was your colleagues causing trouble. They did anything but work. Gossip, gossip, gossip all the time, and eat or drink. Oddly enough, you and your boss were the ones living in the same room to get away from your colleagues, and bitching about how little they did.

At least this walk home would let you forget their nonsense. You loved watching the sights of a lovely sunset going down in a field full of flashing yellow and drinking in the view. It was all you needed. And to watch the cows on the farm. Looks like one of them was loose now, you probably should tell the farmer.

You walked over to the cow you noticed. It was with its head down in the grass, probably grazing, and about to get lost soon if it went to find another pasture. You swatted the cow’s behind, trying to get it to stand up and go back to its shed. You noticed something – the ‘cow’ had hooves, but two of them, and even more surprisingly, her rear was oddly like a human’s. You spotted a pair of very human hands in the grass. Maybe the farmer was trying to get it to go back in by acting like a cow too.

‘Moooooo!!!!!’

The cow mooed and stood up. On two legs. Make that hooves. It turned to you and looked at you with a surprised, yet gentle expression on its face. It rubbed its rear and blinked in surprise, clearly wondering why you swatted it. The odd thing was that its top half was human all right. Even the thighs were human, extending down into soft fur where her lower legs were. Yep, it was a ‘her’, too, judging by the amazingly large breasts she was carrying around like two mountains. Her waist was motherly with slight love handles, but flat. She wasn’t fat at all, just with the right amount of extra meat on her bones and sides. Her tail swished around as she nibbled a blade of grass and looked at you.

‘Umm … are you my new Master?’ asked the holstaur.

‘M-Master?’ you said. ‘Sorry, I made a mistake, I thought you were a cow. I –’

She giggled. ‘Yes, silly, I’m a cow. Look!’ She pointed to the top of her head, where two pointed horns stood. They were curved outwards, with the top halves bending back inwards and the tips facing each other. 

‘Uh, I can see that. What’s this about a “Master”?’

She stared at you as if that was obvious. ‘My Master. The one who owns me, loves me, and milks me.’

That’s right, you’d read in the library that holstaurs needed to be milked regularly. They lactated constantly, and must be kept clean and dry. Especially their milk tanks. Holstaurs had very large breasts which could hold a few litres of milk and produce more than that. This holstaur’s tits were better than the hentai anime you were fixated on, perhaps H- or J-cups. In other words, massive. She walked over to you with slightly sad, vulnerable eyes.

‘You don’t want to be my Master?’

‘It’s not that, really. You seem nice to have around, but I –’

She sniffled. ‘Um, we don’t have anyone around here to take care of us. I’ve felt so full and painful because of not being milked for two weeks. Even if you can’t take me with you, could you at least relieve me this time? And if you come this way again, I would need your help. My breasts feel so full and swollen. See?’

She pulled off her top and stood in front of you. Just like that. Her naked breasts swung back and forth as she dropped her shirt on the grass. She walked up to you, staggering slightly because of the fullness of her breasts, and gently took your hands. Her eyes stared into your own, lowering your doubts and resistance. They were so gentle and soft, like they’d never held a glare or harsh look in her life. Perhaps she really hadn’t. 

‘Please?’ she said, her breasts pressing against you. ‘I’ll make it worth your while. My milk can fill you up, you won’t need anything else. Try it.’

She picked up a milking stool which was nearby and sat down on it. She took your hands and gently moved them to her breasts. 

‘Please milk me,’ she said, her soft eyes pleading with you. ‘They really hurt.’

Taking that as cue, you started kneading your hands into her soft breasts. Instantly, a rush of milk travelled up them, and splashed out on the ground. She let out a little ‘mooo!’ as you squeezed the milk out of her. You pressed and kneaded her soft breasts like dough, sighing softly as you watched that delicious fluid shoot out of her nipples like a stream.

As if reading your mind, she reached back and took your head in a hand. 

‘Do you want to taste them too?’ she asked. ‘You like watching it rush out, so why not into your mouth? I don’t mind. Here.’

She pulled you around to her front and tugged you down to your knees, holding your hands. She pulled your head closer to her tit and placed your lips on her nipple. With a quick squeeze of her hands, delicious, lukewarm milk flowed into your mouth. It exploded with flavour and sweetness, and before you knew it you were chugging down all the contents of her ‘bottle’ like a baby. You grabbed her boob and sucked away, squeezing and pressing her breast to ensure it was being drained of all milk. You automatically moved to her other breast and started licking and sucking away, enjoying her sweet produce. She patted your head and giggled a little when your mouth became a little more aggressive in trying to find the last sweet drops of milk after the rush. You grabbed hold of both her tits and started licking them all over, turned on by the physical contact with her womanly parts. You pinched and pulled her nipples a little roughly, licking between her breasts to see if any of that tasty liquid was still there.

‘Awwww’, said the holstaur, patting your head. ‘I guess you need some other kind of relief, huh? Well, you can have that.’

She stood up and grasped her shorts, wiggling out of them and letting them fall to the ground with a swish. She walked over to you, getting on her knees and undoing your belt. She unbuttoned your jeans and they drop to the ground as their support goes. She lifted her heaving breasts and presses them around your cock, the soft skin rubbing up against the fabric of your briefs. You moaned and push forward a little. They felt amazing. Smooth, soft, and so large you couldn’t see most of your underwear.

The holstaur started to lower your underwear to let your dick out. You were so hard you could break a hole in steel with it. She looked up as she hears the sound of hooves. You frowned and glanced around, wondering if there are more holstaurs.

The thing approaching you had fluffy fur like a strapless bikini bra and lower parts. It was another monster girl, a cross between a human and sheep. She walked slowly and had a rather sleepy, dazed smile on her face. She kept moving closer to you, looking as if she was sleepwalking. As she came near you, a strange, relaxing odour fills the air. You started feeling your eyelids droop, the only reason you were staying awake is the soft breasts pressing against your back. The weresheep's fluff was making you dozy, and it was hard to resist. You wanted to curl up on the holstaur's breasts or the weresheep’s and just sleep there forever.

The weresheep smiles at you and moves over in front of you. She hooked a finger and thumb into her fluffy underwear and pulls it down. An explosion of musk and sexy feminine odour filled the air, making you sniff and groan in unbearable pleasure. You wanted to grab her and eat her pussy until she was a quivering mess, the only thing stopping you was the holstaur’s breasts in the way. She let your underwear fall to the grass, pressing those large tits against your manhood and moving them up and down. A shiny drop of pre-cum flowed out of your cock and spread over her smooth skin. She raised a finger, wiped it over her skin and cleaned the precum off her, and sucked her finger clean. You grabbed her tits and begin thrusting into her cleavage at the sight, unable to resist the holstaur using her tongue on her finger like you hoped she would on your cock. The weresheep grinned at the pleasure she knew you were feeling (though in a very sleepy way) , and bent over in front of you, showing you her ass.

You stared at her milky-white butt as you thrust into that amazing cleavage. The weresheep’s ass was oh so perfect, better than a Venus. Flawless skin, round, soft, and the deep valley between those shapely buns hinted at a more pleasurable place your cock could be. You wanted to run your tongue up and down that smooth and clean ass crack to see what her feminine odours were like, and how those ass cheeks tasted. She started flexing and releasing one of her cheeks, wiggling it in your face. You gave a particularly hard thrust into the holstaur’s tits and raised your hand over the weresheep’s ass. You brought it down with a crack, the impact leaving a hand print on that jiggly booty and making ripples pass through it like waves. The weresheep moaned at the sound and burn of your strong hand against her behind and chose to bend over even more. She began shaking and moving her ass from side to side, even up and down like a YouTube twerking cam model, only sexier. Little waves of rippling bum fat travelled over her amazing buns each time she shook and jiggled that ass for your tittyfucking pleasure.

You spanked the weresheep one more time, this time on the other cheek. As the impact travelled up her back, you saw her pussy was glistening and wet. This naughty girl clearly got off from being dominated and spanked. You gave her two more slaps in quick succession, this time resting your hand on her to let her feel some sting. She shook that perky set of orbs even harder, moaning quietly and murmuring something about how much of an anal-loving slut she was. You started rubbing and squeezing that delectable bottom with both hands, the soft skin starting to get you into character and so hard you could burst. You thrust in and out of the holstaur’s breasts faster, your legs starting to ache a little and your penis feeling like it’s blocked from cumming. This wouldn’t do, you needed more stimulation.

‘Oh my sweet Demon Realms, that’s so hot,’ gasped a voice. There were some squelching sounds like someone masturbating, and the sounds of sucking and slurping. ‘Don’t stop, please, I want to see more of this.’

You looked around in shock – and were left staring. There was an Inari standing behind the holstaur, fingering herself to the scene. She had her robes parted slightly to access her wet folds. She inserted her finger in her own mouth and sucked it lewdly like it was a man’s tool, and then lowered it to her loose-fitting kimono. You noticed it was revealing her bare, soft shoulders, almost looking like it would fall off. She shoved her fingers into her pussy with a wet squelch, and resumed masturbating. Her other hand was massaging and stroking her own bare shoulders. She probably enjoyed being a tease or something. 

‘Oh, I think we need some more lube for this,’ said the holstaur. ‘Here you go!’

She leaned over and spat into her cleavage, then rubbed it all over your dick. She reached out a hand to the weresheep, who didn’t stop bouncing her ass up and down as she lowered her head too and spat out some warm saliva into the holstaur’s hand. She raised her spit-covered hand over your cock, letting the wetness flow down. It moved down slowly in thick, viscous strands and dripped on your cock. The holstaur started rubbing all that saliva directly on your cock, slicking it up for some great action which was coming soon. She massaged and squeezed your balls too, getting them primed for the enormous release which she wanted so badly over her wet tits.

You thrust back and forth harder than ever, gasping with need to release. The Inari sensed your need for stimulation and gave you a sultry wink. ‘You’ll be cumming soon, dear. We’ll help you. We know you want to fire that gun all over those huge puppies, covering them with your seed and marking her … you want to have that one-eyed monster spit its white saliva on us, don’t you? Do you like how holsty-chan’s boobies feel so big and soft around you?’

Her naughty words were driving you crazy. You felt the urge to cum hard all over those knockers as soon as the Inari said it. You couldn’t stop anymore. You needed release. You pinched the holstaur’s nipples and desperately thrust between her bangers, filled with the urge to cum as your hands roamed all over the weresheep’s large ass.

‘Okay, Master, you’re free to explore my ass with your lips,’ said the weresheep. ‘I know you want it so bad, and it’s okay. Please do make my ass feel loved and beautiful.’

Your cock as hard as steel, you bent over as the weresheep brought her soft, pliable rear close to your adoring lips. You plant a soft kiss on one cheek, then another, the feel of her soft ass rubbing your lips making you go crazy between holsty-chan’s tits. You groaned loudly and shoved your face and nose between the weresheep’s butt crack, sniffing and kissing inside there, and then started leaving quick, soft, and extremely lusty kisses all over the weresheep’s beautiful bum. You move your mouth up her butt first, then down, exploring every part of it with your lips and even giving it little, quick laps over the spots you kissed.

‘I think we need to up our game so Master can cum,’ chuckled the holstaur. ‘Ready?’

The other two nodded in acknowledgement.

‘I’ll start then,’ she continued. ‘Tell us, Master, which do you like best? Boobs?’

The weresheep shook her ass in your face once again. ‘Butt?’

The inari kept her finger still and thrust her wide, child-bearing hips towards it as she leaned forward to show the soft, bare skin of her naked shoulders. ‘Or shoulder?’

Wait a minute. You’d heard that game before, you’d almost killed your social life playing it. Boobs, Butt or Shoulder. How’d they know?

The remembrance of the lewd activities in the game and how many points you accumulated after hours of effort sent you beyond the point of no return. With a loud moan, you started emptying your balls all over the holstaur’s large teats, still fucking them faster than a freight train. Five or six shots of cum sprayed out over her tits, even reaching her neck as you painted that beautiful rack white. Your balls clenched each time you sprayed the holstaur, watching the Inari finger herself even harder than before out of the corner of your eye as your lips worshipped every inch of the weresheeps divine ass.

‘Oh, Master’s so energetic!’ giggled the holstaur as her fingers teased your own asshole, making a few larger shots of pearls shoot over her cleavage. ‘He came so much, his cream is so thick!’

The weresheep and Inari moved over to the holstaur as she dipped her fingers into the pool in her cleavage and started licking it clean. They joined her in rubbing the semen into her breasts and getting their fingers smeared with your cream, sucking it off lewdly as if they were giving the best blowjobs of their lives. You watched them, the extra stimulation they gave leaving you too drained and sensitive to do anything else.

As the holstaur licked the last sweet drops of cream from her fingers, she looked over to you and smiled. She lifted you from your kneeling position in the grass and brushed you down. She looks at you in the eye and plants a soft kiss on your cheek.

‘Does Master want us to be with him?’ she whispered, her eyes vulnerable and yet hopeful. She really wanted to be with you if you’d let her. She could do so much, you thought, but could you?

‘We’ll be of great help, please let us take care of you when you return from work, Master,’ the weresheep chimed in. ‘And it’s not all sex, we’ll be giving you backrubs and fluffy pillows if you want them.’ She grabbed her own sizeable bazooms and shook them at you. ‘We promise to be assets, nothing else.’

The Inari sidled up to you, placing her arms around your neck. ‘Please believe us,’ she said, her voice low and gentle. ‘We can even play video games with you, we’ve seen the games and shows humans play and watch. And we enjoy them well enough to join you. Please?’

Video games? Your resistance crumbled. You’ve liked feminine yet nerdy or gamer girls who didn’t have six-foot dudes hitting on them all the time, they were also helpful and quiet. Chattering was one thing you couldn’t stand in a female.

‘Anytime,’ you said, a pleased grin lighting up your face. ‘I could do with gaming partners. Let’s go!’

The trio gasped at your acceptance and squealed, jumping into your arms and snuggling you. You hugged back, pleased at how their eyes and faces are lighting up.

‘We love you, Master!’ they all said. ‘Thank you for having us!’

‘It’s nothing,’ you said, blushing at how they insisted on calling you that. ‘You can just call me Anon, I don’t want to own anyone.’

‘Yes, Master!’ came the reply.

You mentally groaned and facepalmed. Well, it was still better than the fights those girls at school loved to pick. You didn’t understand why they acted up like that, and this was a definite step up.

‘Let’s go, girls.’

The four of you held hands and walked through the farm back home, humming and whistling merrily.

‘Oh, wait.’ said the holstaur as you were almost out of the farm and on the road home. ‘We must remind Master Anon about what he needs to make better at home.’

‘What?’ you asked.

The three of them exchanged lewd smiles, giggled a little and then looked at you.

‘Boobs,’ said the holstaur.

‘Butt,’ said the weresheep, turning around and wiggling hers.

‘And shoulder,’ finished the Inari, hugging herself as she gripped her own shoulders with her fox paws.

You shook your head and smiled. Once you got home, you’d be sure to touch and feel up a lot more than those.


End file.
